


"i thought it would be enough"

by JennyMNZ



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he always leaves, but he always comes back. that's enough for her, right?</p><p>drabble written for the sasusaku month 2016, day 09 - "that would be enough"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"i thought it would be enough"

He never had much to offer her.

He was a former rogue-nin, carrying the weight of his past sins on his back, while wandering in search for redemption. He was a broken man, still bleeding from the wounds he tried to hide when he was younger, the wounds he gained when he was a child.

He was a hawk with no nest, no rest. Always traveling, always leaving. He couldn’t offer her what their friends, and their husbands’ friends offered. He couldn’t promise her countless mornings waking beside each other. He couldn’t promise her boring daily activities spent together. He couldn’t promise her to be a perfect partner, or even just an average one. He couldn’t promise to be by her side all the time, or to be open and share his dark secrets with her.

If he were to be committed to her, he could only offer her his heart.

For Sakura, that would be enough.

She could embrace him with his need for space, his secrets, his odd behavior and his challenging personality. She would love him with his flaws, just as she had always loved, the past years of him being a wanted criminal being a hard experience that eventually made her heart stronger, and would be content to only have his love back.

For Sakura could offer so much more.

She could give him time and space. Attention and comprehension. She could give him unconditional love, and accept him just the way he was. She could give him a home. A family. And deep down she would tell herself that all of that would be enough.

And yet he always left. Just as easily as a bird spreads its wings and flies to the next tree branch, leaving her behind once again. And she couldn’t stop herself from wondering, couldn’t hold the insecurity at bay.

Maybe for him it wasn’t enough.


End file.
